


Extra

by Jezunya



Series: The Pepperony100 Challenge [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: #20 - skin, Crack, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Present Tense, Written post-movie one, going commando, pepperony100 challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezunya/pseuds/Jezunya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what amounts to a fairly normal conversation for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra

“You know, everyone’s naked under their clothes, Potts. Even me.”

“Tony…”

“Especially me, I should say.”

“Oh my god…”

“I’m extra naked.”

This is what amounts to a fairly normal conversation for them. The only thing that makes it worse is that Tony is currently being extracted from the Iron Man suit and Pepper’s getting a little uneasy about what view she might be met with when he finally steps out of it.

“You can’t be ‘extra’ naked, Tony,” she says reasonably, putting a hand to her forehead - which, conveniently, also acts to shield her eyes. “Either you are or you aren’t.”

He’s finally free of the body armor, and steps gingerly out of the boots that open around his legs to free him. “Oh, I think can.”

Pepper grimaces and steals a look at his face when he seems to be waiting for her to react. She relaxes when she sees he’s wearing a black wet-suit type garment that extends from his neck to his wrists and all the way down to the rubber-looking booties on his feet. It’s a little tight-fitting, but at least he’s covered.

“Take this liner, for example,” he says when he’s sure he has her attention, gesturing to the black undersuit.

Oh god. He couldn’t just let it go, could he?

“Now, normally, one wears several layers of clothing. We’ve agreed that everyone is, in fact, naked under all those layers.” He says this like they’re discussing a law of physics in a classroom with a wide chalkboard spread out behind him. “But if one were to discard one - or more - of those most underlying layers-”

Pepper covers her face with one hand, the other clenched around her Blackberry, and tries desperately to ignore the blush that’s climbing all the way to her hairline.

“-one could then achieve the level of extra naked.”

She drops her hand to glare at him. He’s gone through the steps like he was proving a mathematical theory, and in essence just told her that he’s been going commando inside the Iron Man suit.

Tony just grins broadly at her. “I practically invented extra naked.”

“Please stop talking.”

Yes, very normal for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel: [Extra Extra](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1387330)
> 
> Come find me [on tumblr](http://jezunya.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
